Various devices permit linking one communication device to another to permit communications between the devices. In some communication systems, an endpoint device in a communication system can be an end user device that allows a user to communicate with other endpoint devices via one or more intermediate communication devices and a communication network or the like. For example, a wearable end user device can be linked to an intermediate communication device (e.g., a cellphone, smartphone, gaming device, tablet, laptop or other computer) that in turn is connected to a communication network that permits a user of the end user device to communicate verbally or otherwise with other devices connected to the network. When both the end user device and its associated intermediate communication device are portable devices, external markings on the devices (e.g., serial numbers, media access control (MAC) addresses, etc.) may be printed in small type or be difficult to locate. Moreover, linking an end user device with an intermediate communication device in a crowded area (i.e., an area with many linking and/or linkable communication devices) may be difficult because a list of available device identifiers presented to a user on an intermediate communication device might include numerous potential connections and thus be difficult to manage.
As a result, it would be advantageous to facilitate linking an end user device to another communication device in a manner that is simple and reliable for users and that assists the user in connecting to the correct end user device.